Moon On The Water
by QuantumStateofMind
Summary: Anna stays out a little too late on Halloween night (Uploading centuries later by request). Warning: G!p Elsa.


Full moon tonight. Something about that fact, accompanied by the silence that stretched over the cul-de-sac sent goose bumps up and down Anna's arms. She clutched her jacket closer to her small frame, called a "Have a goodnight!" over her shoulder, and gently shut the front door to the Bjorgman residence. She hadn't been expecting to stay out so late, but Kristoff had insisted on visiting the houses with the "biggest chocolate bars that would stick out your nose if you ate it whole", as he had put it.

Of course, the streets were filled with little goblins, ghouls, superheroes, and ninjas at the time. And now, they were empty. Completely barren. Not a child, parent, cat, or dog to be seen. The only light, besides what was shining in the sky above, was the periodic light poles that littered the sidewalk. Bit by bit, as Anna trudged along, the sidewalk became cracked. The houses were fewer and father between. Even the light poles were beginning to fade out, much to Anna's annoyance, because really, wasn't there more need for light in the less reputable parts of the city than anywhere else?

And then there was that odd, nagging sensation in the back of her head that screamed, "Danger! Danger!" and had her gnawing on her lip and walking a little brisker.

Just superstition, she chided herself, and forced herself to look up at the glowing orb that sat high in the sky.

Yet, despite the mental acknowledgement that (one), it was Halloween night and her mind was prone to some scary thoughts, (two) she had made the walk from Arendelle Drive to North Mountain Boulevard on several other occasions, and finally, she had survived the walks home thus far without any problems, Anna couldn't deny that something was…decidedly off tonight. There was this radiation of energy—this buzzing in the air that made her muscles tense, chest puff out, and sent her brain into auto-pilot, watching her feet fall on the cracks on the sidewalk.

Step on a crack and you'll break your mother's back.

Wait a second.

The pitter patter of Anna's converse upon concrete ceased immediately. Did…someone just talk?

"You're standing on a crack—didn't you hear me earlier, sugar plum?"

And there was this tinkling of laughter accompanying that question that cut through the air and made Anna feel at ease. Then again—

She whipped her head around so fast, one of her braids decided to slap her in the eye, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of a blonde woman, dressed in baggy sweats and a simple t-shirt, looking positively smug, as peered down at the redhead from a tree branch.

Anna scrunched her face up and crossed her arms, feigning annoyance, "So not true."

"So true," the woman mocked, tilting her head to the side, sending a wave of blonde locks over her shoulder. She pouted, "Doesn't good ol' miss Gerda have back problems?"

"What the—yes?" Anna sent the woman an incredulous look, stepping underneath the tree to get a better look, "How do you know my mother?"

Her question only received a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat himself, "You've been stepping on cracks, sweetheart."

And wow, was that a pretty smile. Every tooth was perfectly formed and luminous despite the darkness surrounding them—especially the canine teeth, which seemed slightly elongated and sharper..than normal—framed by a stretch of thin, yet supple pink lips. Lips that looked awfully kissable and would probably feel much better wrapped around—

Nope. No. Nuh-uh.

As hard as she tried to dispel the treacherous thoughts assaulting her mind, there was no denying the pleasurable warmth that dipped low into her stomach, winding her muscles tight, and making her pussy clench as an afterthought.

Tree girl smirked, lip catching on her right canine, as if she knew exactly what was going on in her head right now. She rested her chin on her interlaced palms, peering at her with the iciest of blue eyes ever known to man—which reminded her of… of a wolf.

She gasped.

The stranger perked up, eyes glowing with mirth, as her mouth formed a perfect "o", "What?" she teased, "Little girl figured something out?"

Anna's face burnt with a fierce blush, as she began to take cautious steps away from the tree base.

"Impossible. They don't exist." The redhead blubbered, frantically searching her brains for anything that could explain this—rationally.

If the woman had a tail, Anna bet it was wagging furiously now—almost like a puppy who was tensing up, brimming with energy, and ready to spring at any moment.

But she had been so focused on convincing herself that she'd taken one too many of Kristoff's treats that night that she didn't quite notice the gnarled roots sticking out of the ground behind her. Like clockwork, her foot knocked into a root, promptly got caught, and decided to drag her down to ground with enough force to send her skull ricocheting off the firm earth below.

And suddenly, the blonde woman had pounced on her, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into the tree in the short time her eyes had closed. Anna whimpered, her head clouded with arousal and fear. With a grunt, Elsa released her, opting for pinning her wrists to either side of her head instead.

"Call me Elsa." She murmured in her ear. Those artic blue eyes were glowing unnaturally bright now, pupils blown and darkened with hunger—lust—and greedily taking in the cowering form beneath her, "I'm hungry. The moon is full. I need a mate—you know where I'm going with this, right, sweetheart?"

The insistent nips and open-mouthed kisses along her jawline would've been enough of an indication for Anna (if the condescending tone wasn't), but a smooth flex of Elsa's hips rubbed a prominent bulge in her sweats along the redhead's thigh—painfully slow, yet enough to draw a strangled hiss from the woman—werewolf—that had her head lolling to the side and eyelashes fluttering.

"It's Anna," she groaned when Elsa pressed a little harder, "Not sweetheart!"

There was a gruff chuckle in her ear that sent shivers down her spine that struck right through her core, making her wiggle and squirm against her captor's hold.

"Anna." The blonde tested between pecks, nuzzling her head into the crook of Anna's shoulder and breathing in her scent—a mix of chocolate, candies, and a perfume that was oddly reminiscent of the woods Elsa called home, "You smell wonderful."

"Ah, thank you?" Anna broke off into a gasp, as pale hands grabbing at her clothed chest, squeezing and massaging her at a leisure pace.

"You're welcome," Elsa pressed her tongue into Anna's pulse point, loving how it thudded against her lips, before stepping away and grabbing the waistband of her sweatpants, "So about this mating thing."

Elsa dropped her pants to the ground, a thick, pale cock springing free and hanging against her thigh, too big to stand upright. A thick vein ran along the underside of the smooth flesh, thrumming with her heart beat. It looked incredibly hard already.

Anna gulped. It was big.

"Suck me." Elsa ordered, eyes flinty, as she grabbed Anna by her shoulders and pushed her to ground with a low thud.

Anna grunted, turning away when pale hands knotted in her hair, urging her towards a pale cock, thick head already weeping with pre-cum. She shook her head as best she could, trying to ignore the heat between her legs that flared up when she felt the tip press against her puffed cheeks.

Okay, so maybe she was going into this a willing party, but what if someone saw? Anyone could see them right now, standing underneath this tree together…Anna on her knees and Elsa with her pants around her ankle, dick impossibly hard and hanging for all to see. Her cunt flared at the thought. Fuck it.

Without any reservations, Anna succumbed to the desire (literally) hanging between them, and accepted Elsa's cock into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head with all the vigor she could muster, the salty taste of Elsa greeting and coating her tongue.

"Oh, good girl," Elsa said, biting the back of her hand to smother a growl, "Real good girl."

The blonde's praise sent a trickle down Anna's thigh, making it blatantly obvious how wet and uncomfortable she was getting in her panties. She tried not to seem too eager when hands unzipped her jacket, brushing it from her shoulders, and proceeded to play with her breasts as best they could. Squeezing and rolling her hardening nipples through her shirt.

"I bet you've done this several times before, dirty girl."

Anna met that blue gaze, and glared at her through her eyelashes in response, hands coming up to dig into Elsa's ass and squeeze the flesh there. She'd show her a bad girl, alright.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to take more and more, until the tip touched the back of her throat, dragging her tongue all across the throbbing length until she couldn't take it anymore. Elsa's dick twitched deep in her throat, accompanied by a low groan and a series of curses from the woman above.

So warm. So wet. Elsa was in heaven. Much, much better than anything she had experienced in the past. Her dick pulsed in time with her rapid heartbeat, pounding against that sweet, warm tongue that was lavishing her with nonstop attention. It was almost unbearable—that tightening, coiling, burning sensation tickling her balls, threatening to spill over.

"Bad little girl," Elsa hissed, sweeping strawberry blonde bangs from Anna's face, and swiping her thumb across russet eyebrows.

The redhead shot her another warning glare, to which Elsa gave a dazed smirked in return.

Then, without any notice, a set of teeth begun dragging themselves along her dick a little bit too hard.

"Jesus—what the hell!" Elsa howled, dragging the girl back by her hair and shooting her a menacing look that said, "You better have an explanation"

To which Anna scowled and spat, sending a mix of pre-cum and spit all over Elsa's stomach and the small strip of hair that grew above her cock.

"Fuck you."

"Well, that was what I was hoping for when I stopped you." The blonde chuckled, brushing her platinum hair out of her face. She dropped her hand from Anna's hair, firmly stroking herself with it, and watching as teal eyes swirled with darkness at the sight. Her nostrils flared at the distinct scent of feminine arousal positively dripping from the redhead, eagerly eying the source.

Anna blushed upon feeling that predatory gaze on her most intimate spot, clenching her thighs together in hopes of relieving the burning ache there.

Oddly enough, artic eyes softened at the sight.

Dainty fingertips walked themselves along the column of her throat, pausing to brush against the smattering of freckles along her cheek. Elsa smiled. How cute. Her fingers ventured further, trailing along lips as soft as silk. Her eyes flickered up to meet Anna's. So many things swirling in those blue-green depths. A touch of Fear. Nervousness. Frustration. Annoyance. Desire. Want. Need.

She brushed the pad of her thumb across a pale forehead, loving the way Anna's eyes rolled back into her head, nuzzling into the gentle touch.

So maybe this was more than a simple full-moon mating—sue her. And maybe, she had been watching Anna ever since she was a wee babe, falling in love at first sight of the toddler wobbling around the playground with that thin patch of flaming hair atop her tiny head and deciding immediately she'd wait until Anna was of age before bringing her into her world. Fondness bloomed across her chest at the thought, making her lips quirk in a smile, as she gazed upon galaxy upon galaxy of freckles on flushed cheeks. Her world was no place for a creature so…bright and wonderful as Anna, yet she couldn't bear the thought of suffering in the darkness alone.

The hands on her ass crept down, rubbing calming strokes on the back of her thighs and calves. Anna peered up at the werewolf, nuzzling her cheek into Elsa's hip. Something… different was shining in her eyes. A firmness that hadn't been quite been there when Anna was doing delicious things with her tongue and mouth—which made her cock tingle and all but scream for more attention.

"You've known me since forever, haven't you?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't respond, only dropped down to her knees, never breaking eye contact. She crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and proceeded to tug the white article of clothing over her head. Tanned arms reach out to help, only to be bat away.

"Let me.." Elsa froze, searched those blue-green orbs for an answer they couldn't provide and swallowed hard.

"Just let me."

Anna nodded, submitting completely as strong hands guided her back to the soft grass below. Elsa nudged her hips apart, settling in between them and pressing herself against the younger girl with a low groan.

And Elsa tried not to let out an otherworldly growl and transform into a full were-wolf when a mouth found her ear, tugging and nipping at the flesh before soothing the ache with a hot tongue. She shifted lower, brushing blonde locks away and suckling on an earlobe, accompanied by a sharp nibble, before unleashing it with a "pop".

"Get on with it, wolf girl." Anna hissed, rolling her hips forward, grinding against that delicious pale dick nestled between the junction of her thigh and hip.

Elsa snarled, flexing her palms as her blunt fingernails morphed into vicious looking claws, and swiped them across Anna's body, tearing her outfit to pieces. She set to work, quickly capturing Anna's lips with bruising pressure, nibbling along the plump flesh before shoving her tongue inside for a sloppy kiss that had the redhead sighing and gasping into her mouth.

Her claws dragged along freshly bared skin, peeling back the tattered remains of a green bra, kneading and tracing circles around hard nipples—coming close but not quite touching where Anna wanted it most.

With a moan that rumbled down to her core, Anna finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath while Elsa continue to brush and pepper kisses along her cheeks and jaw, dropping closer and closer to those devilish hands.

Mine.

Blue eyes flitted upwards from the hollow of her shoulder, warm breath burning the skin there, as the blonde bit down, digging her teeth deep into the flesh, as she gave a rather harsh squeeze on Anna's breasts.

Hot tears pricked Anna's eyes as she screamed, knotting one hand in a mess of platinum locks and tugging, as the other frantically drug along a curved backside, leaving red, angry marks in its wake. Satisfied, Elsa let herself be pulled away from the mark, gently soothing the bruised flesh with kisses and licks, nuzzling against Anna's throat with a purr of apology.

The redhead covered her eyes, head falling to the side to lie in the cool grass, wishing away the throbbing in her shoulder. Elsa pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before dropping to her chest, eagerly lapping and sucking at her tit, while her claws tweaked the other, until Anna was too busy mewling to be concerned with the pain anymore. Her hips were rolling of their own accord now while she blubbered nonsensical strings of words and curses, feeling Elsa's prick straining against her shredded underwear. So close. So hot. It was too much. It was too hot even though the air was chilly.

Elsa was hot—hotter than a million suns—her perky breasts rubbing against Anna's own, as she crawled back up to dust thousands of open mouth kisses on searing flesh. The area between her legs demanded attention to the point where it was growing painful, and the heat radiating from Anna's pussy wasn't quite enough to quench her desire—only succeeding in making her head spin at the lewd thoughts racing through her mind. She was gasping, growling, and moaning into the shell of Anna's ear, as she dipped a finger between their heated bodies. Her claw dipped, tugging shreds of cloth aside, as she stroked past thick pussy lips and across the redhead's soaked entrance with a heated sigh.

Another kiss—this one like lava. Warm and oozing with emotion.

"Relax."

"Let me." Elsa cooed in her ear as a reminder, before disappearing and settling between her legs, nuzzling her thigh.

She inhaled deeply, cock twitching and throbbing, as her nose nudged Anna's clit with the lightest pressure. She smelled so good—she could probably survive on that scent alone—tangy sweetness emanating from slick folds. Thighs squeezed unbearably hard around her head, a reminder to "get on with it".

Elsa's tongue found its way forward, lapping feverishly and warming her slit with every stroke, wracking Anna's tiny frame with wave after wave of pleasure until she was shaking and bucking for more.

She tasted as wonderful as she looked, the she-wolf noted.

Elsa pulled away, but not before placing a gentle kiss on a throbbing, red bundle of nerves that had Anna tugging at her hair again. With a smirk, she nudged herself up that lithe frame, brushing her palms along a taut stomach.

"Please." Anna whimpered, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, urging her closer.

It was all too much. Elsa's claws dragging lazy circles on freckled skin. The warm breath that brushed across her face after every bite and kiss. The night chill brushing against her bare chest. The look in those icy eyes—a mix of love and unyielding passion. Then there was Elsa's cock, nudging itself against her clit—enough to send a spike of electricity through her nerves that made her want to sob.

Elsa gave a ferocious growled, low and dangerous—an awful like an animal who had found prey and was ready to devour at any moment—in her ear, roughly squeezing Anna's throat until she choked out a breath, dragging a canine down her cheek until it drew a thin trail of blood. Anna whined in response.

The blonde snapped her mouth shut, eying her mate with a possessive glare that had the redhead shrinking into the ground, "Shut. Up. Anna."

Another squeeze on her throat made Anna wince, going completely limp and submissive, as Elsa loomed above her, a blank mask in place. With a hiss, Elsa reach down, guiding her aching cock towards that warm opening, teasing her head along slick folds until the tip was shining with the redhead's juices.

Fear—there it was again. That unmistakable shine in blue-green eyes, as Elsa eased herself inside with a dirty squelch. She halted once the mushroomed tip was buried inside, amazed at how Anna stretched and accommodated her, squeezing what little girth was nestled in her hole with a vice grip.

"What?" Elsa moaned through grit fangs, brushing Anna's bangs from her sweaty forehead to peer into hazy orbs.

The little redhead could barely think—somewhere before here and there—let alone put together a sentence. After a second of swirling thoughts, she managed to choke out, "Big." and hoped Elsa would understand.

A laugh that sounded suspiciously like a moan echoed through the night air.

"Well, yes, Anna, that's why you stretch."

Dear God, Anna hoped she wouldn't be split in two.

The werewolf sent Anna a reassuring smile, calmly stroking freckled thighs, as she placed a firm kiss on a sweaty temple.

"You'll be fine." Elsa added, nuzzling her cheek.

With a slow glide of her hips, Elsa began stretching and wiggling her way deeper inside, stretching the walls of Anna's pussy in such a way that it ruined her for anyone else who dared come near her mate after tonight. And she choked, spluttering out a breath she hadn't realized she been holding, content to lie there naked for all the see, as long as she could remain hilt deep inside Anna—A perfect fit that squeezed her thick cock with a pressure that make her balls tighten and her head spin.

But a pained whimper brought her out of that daze, causing her to tilt her head back and forth in curiosity—because those damn werewolf genes were kicking in now—and take a look at Anna. Beautiful. Sweet. Gorgeous Anna covered in a thin sheen of sweet, cheeks rosy with life, and lips pursed with discomfort. She looked so…amazing lying against the grass, naked as the day she was born, with Elsa nestled inside—more intimate than anyone before and hopefully the last. Oh! And maybe they'd have pups some day! Three little ones—a white pup like Elsa, a red one for Anna's hair, and maybe a mix between the two for the last one.

A giggle.

Elsa cocked her head, delighting in the sound that fell from those lips, despite her confusion. Shouldn't Anna still be adjusting to her?

"You've got a tail—and ears!" Anna husked in explanation, "So cute."

And suddenly the thumping of a white, fluffy tail against her backside had Elsa flushing in embarrassment and quickly filling each of her palms with freckled breasts, squeezing roughly to draw the attention away from herself. Her control over her human side was slowly slipping away.

Somewhere between the rough touch on her chest and Elsa starting to pull out and slam back into her dripping pussy had Anna mewling, scratching her fingernails from the werewolf's ass to her shoulder blade, nearly deaf to the growl that resulted.

Elsa set a sweltering pace in response, huffing and puffing in Anna's ear, mumbling curses in something the redhead had to guess was her native wolf tongue. In. Out. In. Out. Throbbing and swelling against the walls of her straining cunt—filling her and making her feel complete. And that thought alone made Anna keen and slam her hips to meet Elsa's, reveling in the mix of sweet friction and touch of pain that made her eyes loll into the back of her head.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Elsa was chanting it like it was her holy mantra, dragging her claws into the ground above Anna's head, and leaving thick trails of exposed dirt in her wake. With a beastly snarl, the blonde woman redoubled her efforts, pounding into the younger woman so hard and uncontrollably that they started to roll forward (but poor Anna started to roll backwards from her perspective).

And Anna, despite the discomfort building on her neck from their position, felt her cunt flutter, heat coiling low in her stomach and threatening to overflow and tip over the edge at any second. She felt—more than heard—herself murmur in white ears for something "more"—something to push from that precarious cliff and into the waters below. And somewhere between the increasingly shallow rutting deep inside her and nonsense Elsa was moaning out, the blonde obliged, dragging a sharp claw against her throbbing clit and biting on her pulse point.

"Fuck!" Anna all but screeched, eye slamming shut, as white-hot waves of bliss shattered her being, giving in to the arching and twitching of her body. Then Elsa exploded immediately after, with a high pitched howl, tail coiling into a tight spring, sending spurts of hot cum shooting deep inside her womb in thick streams, as Anna's cunt greedily milked her cock dry.

She was breathless for a moment—floating somewhere on the horizon and cloud-like. But then—then there was this fluffy…softness all over her that Anna was positive wasn't a part of the post-coital haze.

Bleary eyes inched open, immediately pinching together in a lazy smile, as she took in the spent form of a pure white wolf, tail hanging limp between its haunches. Even Elsa's ears were drooping low along the side of her head.

"So cute." Anna rasped.

Icy eyes flickered open with a wolfish glare, and Elsa shoved her muzzle forward to nip at Anna's nose warningly.

"Still cute." The redhead cooed, dodging another nip at her face. She pressed an adoring kiss on a wet nose a second later, giggling when the sassy wolf wilted into her chest and let out a light snore.

Maybe the full moon wasn't so bad.


End file.
